Ignorer, adorer
by Nicolina
Summary: Drago a pris pendant plusieurs années des photos de Harry, les ayant pourtant cachées, elles sont decouvertes. Que se passe til quand cela arrive? Slash HarryDrago


**Ignorer, adorer**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash,(Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) Lime, POV de Drago et OOC de Drago.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Spoiler des 5 tomes, romance.

Petit mot: Deux mots: JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BABYDRACKY. Je t'adore et j'espère que tu aimeras cette fic.

Donc, vala, vous avez tous compris pour quelle raison j'ai écrit cette fic. Babydracky m'a permis de l'envoyer donc vous l'avez. ^^

Je la remercie aussi d'avoir relue. ^^ 

Bonne lecture. ^^

La route fut calme jusqu'à ma Salle Commune. Aucun de mes camarades ne s'est mis à parler et dans un sens, je les remercie. Un peu de silence ne fait de mal à personne. Et puis, au moins, j'évite les cris incessants de Pansy qui me dit à quel point elle m'aime. Ridicule, elle ne m'aime pas mais elle essaie de s'en convaincre pour la forme.

Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, ne sont pas très gênants bien que collants parfois. Je ne me plains pas trop, sauf peut-être de leur stupidité qui grandit chaque jour. Leur taille n'a d'égale que leur bêtise et croyez-moi, ils sont grands et massifs tous les deux.

Blaise. Le plus enquiquinant de tous. Il essaie toujours d'être meilleur que moi sans pour autant y parvenir. Il essaie même de se moquer de Potter et sa bande sans réel succès car les trois compères ont plutôt décidé que ce serait le contraire. Je ne m'en plains pas, au contraire. Je prouve ma supériorité, une fois de plus.

Quand je parle de Potter justement, le voilà qui pointe le bout de sa baguette. Le visage neutre, aucune expression présente dans ses yeux verts, cachés par ses lunettes, il s'avance vers nous. Il est très rare de le voir ainsi, lui qui d'habitude est toujours souriant, aujourd'hui a l'air de se foutre de ce qui l'entoure.

Je me demande si je dois l'aborder ou non ? Le temps que la question atteigne mon cerveau et donne un réponse cohérente, Blaise prend les devants et l'aborde de façon très brutale. Blaise pousse Potter avec une telle violence que celui-ci se retrouve les fesses sur le carrelage froid des couloirs de Poudlard.

-Alors Potter, on ne tient plus debout ? Demande Blaise en émettant un petit rire.

Trop faux pour être vrai, ce rire. Ca ne fait vraiment rire que lui. Ah non ! Apparemment, mes autres camarades de Serpentard ont l'air de prendre la remarque de cet idiot de Zabini comme une des mauvaises blagues qu'il a l'habitude de dire. Désespérant.

Je regarde Potter, toujours assis par terre et le regard toujours aussi vide. Etrange qu'il n'ait pas encore répliqué. Il se relève après un petit moment et part sans un mot, passant juste à mes côtés, frôlant de ce fait la manche de ma robe.

Je me retourne pour le voir partir. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Moi qui d'habitude lui fais plus d'une remarque, cette fois, je n'ai rien dit. Allez savoir pourquoi ? Je regarde la silhouette de Potter s'éloigner quand soudainement il se retourne.

Nos regards se croisent. Je ressens un frisson me parcourir sans savoir pour autant d'où il peut provenir. C'est à ce moment précis que je viens juste de m'apercevoir que le Survivant n'était pas accompagné de ses deux gardes du corps. Peut-être sont-ils trop occupés à se préoccuper l'un de l'autre que de songer à leur meilleur ami, qui sait ?

Je me sens tirer par la manche. Je me retourne, le regard mauvais pour celui qui est en train de froisser ma robe de sorcier neuve.

-Retire tes mains de là, Blaise, si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait façon moldue, grognais-je.

-Oh ! Ca va Drago, je ne vais pas l'abîmer ton précieux vêtement. Mais dis-moi, tu n'as pas été très bavard quand on a croisé Potter.

Je ne réponds pas et commence à faire quelques pas pour aller dans ma Salle Commune, puis avance franchement laissant le loisir à ceux qui veulent me suivre de le faire.

-N'empêche, Drago, tu ne l'as pas trouvé bizarre le balafré ?

-Mouais, sûrement dû à un manque d'affection amicale, répondis-je sans conviction.

Je me reçois une petite tape dans l'épaule, signe que Blaise est en train d'éclater de rire à mes côtés. Ce que j'ai dit n'avait rien de drôle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot quand il s'y met et plus qu'il ne le croit.

Je le pousse violemment contre le mur, un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Si je le pouvais, je le tuerais volontiers sur place mais je n'ai aucune envie de connaître Azkaban à mon âge et même quand je serai plus vieux.

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, lui dis-je tout en serrant les dents.

Il ouvre grand les yeux ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi je veux parler. Je soupire avec force et le lâche. C'est un cas désespéré ce type-là. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi, j'y prête encore une once d'attention.

Je reprends ma marche, traversant chaque couloir comme une rengaine, une habitude de tous les jours. J'arrive enfin vers la statuette qui cache notre porte de Salle Commune et entre à l'intérieur. J'avance jusqu'au canapé qui se trouve en face de la cheminée.

-Virez de là, les mômes, dis-je avec froideur.

Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très doux et quand il s'agit de me faire respecter, j'y vais plutôt à la hache qu'avec des fleurs. Et puis, aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. De toute façon, comment l'être avec un gars comme Blaise Zabini qui se croit drôle ?

Je m'assois ou plutôt, je m'affale sur le canapé, fermant à demi les yeux. J'en ai marre et je suis fatigué. Pourtant, ce sont les vacances de Noël mais rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à me reposer. Je me relève brusquement quand Pansy commence à s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je monte vite au dortoir avant qu'elle n'ait pu émettre la moindre protestation.

J'entre dans le dortoir et vais directement à mon lit. Je retire ma robe de sorcier et la pose soigneusement sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Je retire mes chaussures, puis m'assois sur le bord de mon lit. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit, puis sors ma baguette et prononce un sort.

Je retire du tiroir un petit album maintenant visible. Il est trop précieux pour que je laisse quelqu'un y toucher. Je préfère éviter que quelqu'un regarde ce qu'il contient. En temps normal, je ne prends pas autant de précaution, étant donné que si quelqu'un touche à mes affaires, il sait qu'il ira faire un tour direct à l'infirmerie sans cérémonie mais pour ce que je tiens dans la main, la prudence s'impose.

Je m'installe plus confortablement sur mon lit et ferme les rideaux pour ne pas être dérangé. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais venir me voir quand je m'enferme derrière le tissus vert de mon lit à baldaquin.

J'ouvre délicatement l'album que je tiens dans les mains. De mon index, je pousse délicatement une première feuille cachant les premières photos de lui. Il y en a trois à chaque page. Je dessine délicatement le contour de la première photo avec mes doigts. Notre première année. Ca a commencé, la première année que nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Une obsession. Je le sais bien. L'avoir en photo, le prendre moi-même en photo. Je me suis senti stupide plus d'une fois de l'avoir observé en cachette pour pouvoir obtenir des photos. Dans les premiers temps quand je développais les premières, il se cachait toujours pour ne pas me voir mais au fur et à mesure, il est resté dans le cadre.

Je souris en revoyant le visage qu'il avait alors qu'il n'était âgé que de onze ans à peine. Au début, je ne pensais pas que je recommencerais ce petit jeu de cache-cache, juste pour avoir quelques clichés compromettant mais maintenant, c'est plus que ça.

Je l'ai vu grandir, tout comme lui m'a vu grandir. Je cache très bien mon jeu, je le sais. J'essaie de sauver les apparences même dans mes propres pensées. Je ne peux me permettre de laisser vagabonder mon esprit que dans des moments aussi intimes, comme il l'est à présent.

Je tourne la deuxième page. Son premier match de Quidditch alors qu'il n'était qu'en première année. J'étais jaloux quand j'ai su qu'il était dans l'équipe de sa maison alors que normalement, aucun premier année n'avait le droit d'y être.

Je sais que c'est bizarre. Comment ai-je pu prendre une photo de lui alors qu'il jouait au Quidditch et que moi j'étais dans les gradins à encourager mon équipe ? Eh bien! Je suis parti quelques minutes et me suis caché sous les gradins. Ca n'a pas duré longtemps juste le temps d'une photo. Il était presque tombé de son balai. D'ailleurs, je me demande encore ce qu'il s'est passé avec. Je pencherais bien pour un sort.

Je regarde les deux photos de dessous. Notre deuxième année. J'ai eu beaucoup le loisir de l'observer étant donné que j'étais présent pendant les vacances de Noël. Notre haine l'un envers l'autre s'était accentuée.

Je me demande encore ce qui se serait passé s'il avait accepté ma main en première année ? Dire que l'on s'était parlés dans le magasin de vêtements pour sorciers au Chemin de Traverse, ça aurait pu être différent. Mais en fait, je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Je referme l'album. J'en suis arrivé à prendre beaucoup de photos de lui. J'en suis plutôt fier, certaines sont vraiment magnifiques ou plutôt c'est lui qui les met en valeur. Ses yeux verts brillent toujours d'une certaine malice et je n'en ai pas une ou il ne sourit pas.

J'ouvre lentement les rideaux de mon lit pour vérifier que personne ne voit mon précieux album. Personne n'est dans les parages. J'ouvre mon tiroir, l'y dépose délicatement puis jette mon sort de protection.

Je me lève et sors du dortoir. Quand j'y pense, je ne suis pas mieux que Crivey. Lui qui prend sans cesse des photos de Harry Potter à découver, eh bien moi, j'en prends en cachette. Au moins, ça ne l'embête pas. Harry Potter. Le plus grand mystère de mon existence.

Je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu arriver à éprouver plus que de la haine envers lui. Exactement, plus que de la haine et certains diraient que c'est la plus belle chose au monde. D'autres diraient que c'est un fléau qui rend malheureux. Entre ces deux définitions, je ne sais pas ce qui qualifie le mieux mon amour pour ce stupide Gryffondor.

Je sors de la Salle Commune sous le regard des quelques premières années restés pendant les vacances, et mes amis, enfin si on peut appeler ça des amis. Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place en ce moment. Je n'arrête pas de bouger, faisant des va-et-vient incessants entre la Salle Commune, les couloirs, la Grande Salle, la bibliothèque et le parc.

Aujourd'hui, j'opte pour le parc. Il ne neige pas mais le sol est blanc, signe des derniers flocons tombés dans la soirée d'hier. J'arrive dans le hall après avoir parcouru une interminable longueur me faisant arrêter par pas moins de trois tableaux qui me demandaient comment je vais alors que j'étais déjà passé devant eux une heure plus tôt ???). Même les tableaux peuvent perdre la tête, c'est désespérant.

Je franchis la porte menant au parc. Heureusement que j'ai pris mon écharpe, mes gants et mon gros manteau. Il fait un froid de canard mais ça ne me dissuade pas pour autant d'aller dehors. J'avance lentement, mes pas s'enfonçant dans la neige laissant la marque de mon passage.

Je remarque des marques non loin d'où je me trouve. Quelqu'un est dehors. Je suis les marques n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Elles mènent à la cabane du garde-chasse et accessoirement du professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Ma curiosité me pousse à aller voir de plus près. Peut-être est-ce Potter ? Il va souvent voir le demi-géant. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je me demande ce que dirait Potter, s'il me trouvait près de chez son ami. Oh ! Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de me promener non ?

J'arrive près de la fenêtre. La même par laquelle j'avais espionné le Survivant et ses amis en première année. Cette fois, je n'ai plus besoin de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder correctement par la fenêtre. Je dois plutôt me baisser pour ne pas être vu.

J'ai bien envie d'ajouter une photo à ma collection. Je prends ma baguette et lance un sort pour qu'un appareil photo apparaisse. Je le pointe sur la vitre. J'observe un petit moment essayant de prendre le bon angle et surtout avoir le visage du Gryffondor bien dans l'objectif.

J'attends quelques secondes quand enfin, je prends la photo. Je baisse l'appareil puis observe un peu plus le Survivant discutant avec le demi-géant. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je me baisse légèrement de peur d'être vu quand je remarque qu'ils commencent à se lever.

J'entends la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir. J'attends que les bruits de paroles ne se fassent plus entendre et que Potter s'éloigne pour enfin bouger moi-même. Je fais disparaître l'appareil photo non sans avoir avant pris le temps de récupérer la photo que je viens de prendre. Il n'y a pas à dire, c'est bien plus pratique d'être sorcier.

Je commence à avancer, m'éloignant ainsi de la cabane Je marche doucement pour ne pas me faire repérer par Potter qui, lui, marche devant moi. Je tiens la photo dans la main. Je ne l'ai pas encore regardée. Tout ce que je fais pour le moment est observer le Gryffondor qui avance jusqu'au château.

Je mets la photographie dans ma poche. Je verrai bien tout à l'heure si elle est reussie. Harry s'arrête soudainement juste avant de rentrer dans la cour. Il regarde autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Je me suis arrêté aussi et je le regarde. Il se baisse et s'accroupit faisant par la même occasion trainer son manteau par terre. Je ne bouge pas, les mains dans mes poches attendant que le Survivant fasse quelque chose. Je m'avance finalement, me dirigeant vers lui.

J'essaie de paraître le plus naturel possible. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il croit que je le suivais. Au fur et à mesure que je m'avance, je m'aperçois que je deviens très anxieux. Potter ne bouge pas d'un pouce ou alors je ne le vois pas étant donné que je ne le vois que de dos.

Je suis presque arrivé à sa hauteur. Je resserre mon manteau autour de moi. Le froid est toujours aussi insistant et je commence sérieusement à me geler. Potter ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques pas de moi quand il se relève brusquement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend?

-Tu me suis Malfoy? Me demande t-il en se retournant.

-Tu te fais des illusions Potter.

Il me regarde les yeux dans le vide. Pourquoi ne réagit-il pas plus que ça? Il hausse les épaules, se retourne et part. Franchement, je n'y comprends rien. Je me décide finalement à reprendre, comme lui, ma marche vers le château.

Je retourne à la Salle Commune.  En marchant dans les couloirs, je croise Weasley et Granger qui ont l'air bien inquiets. Et si je m'amusais à les faire enrager?

-Tiens, Weasley, Granger, vous avez perdu votre héros?

J'ai l'impression que ce que je viens de dire sonne faux. Ils me regardent tous les deux puis éclatent de rire. Ils trouvent ça drôle? Je fronce les sourcils de colère. Je déteste que l'on se moque de moi.

-Malfoy, fais attention à ce que tu dis, tu te trahis, lance Granger sur un ton de défi.

Mais de quoi elle parle? Je déteste aussi que l'on me prenne de haut comme elle vient de le faire. Ils passent à côté de moi, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je n'y comprends pas vraiment grand chose. Il y a deux minutes, ils faisaient une tête d'enterrement et dès que j'ai commencé à parler, ils ont ri.

J'arrive à la Salle Commune, donne le mot de passe et entre dans la pièce. Je commence à traverser la salle quand je remarque que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Il n'y a pourtant que très peu d'élèves mais j'ai l'impression que c'est toute la maison Serpentard qui me regarde.

Blaise se lève du fauteuil où il était affalé, il y a quelques secondes et s'avance vers moi. Il sourit sadiquement et j'ai bien l'impression que c'est mauvais pour moi cette expression. Je soutiens son regard, lui lançant une expression dénuée de tout intérêt. Je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir d'être en colère.

-Alors Drago, on ne savait pas que tu avais des talents de photographe, tu pourrais bien remplacer Crivey si tu le voulais.

-Hein?

-Oh! Drago, ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas.

Il s'éloigne de moi, toujours un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Photo? Photo. Non, il ne peut pas avoir vu les photos que j'ai prises de Potter. Ce n'est pas possible, personne n'a pu voir l'album. J'ai jeté le sort, a moins que. . .quelqu'un m'a sûrement vu.

La réalité me saute soudain aux yeux. Ils savent que j'ai fait des photographies de Potter. Ils peuvent en venir à de multiples conclusions. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pour me sortir de là? Zabini revient, étant parti quelques minutes auparavant dans le dortoir. Je le regarde s'avancer vers moi tenant quelque chose à la main. Je reconnais très bien mon album. Il me le met sous le nez en l'agitant fièrement.

-Alors? Je pense que tu le reconnais? Me dit-il un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

Je fronce les sourcils de colère. Comment as-t-il pu fouiller dans mes affaires?

-Rends-moi ça, lui ordonnais-je.

-Non, Drago. Alors comme ça, tu prends des photos de Potter. Tu sais que la plupart des élèves encore à Poudlard sont maintenant au courant. Je l'ai fais diffuser un peu partout et je sais que ce cher Gryffondor que tu affectionnes tant en photographie va bientôt être au courant.

Je serre les poings. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui en mettre une. D'ailleurs, je ne me retiens pas et lui envoie une droit bien placé sur la joue gauche. J'ai complètement oublié que j'avais une baguette. La violence physique m'a paru, il y a quelques secondes, la meilleure solution.

Blaise se tient la joue. Je profite qu'il soit un peu sonné pour lui arracher mon album des mains. Je lui adresse un regard de dédain et je monte jusqu'au dortoir, lançant des regards noirs aux moindres personnes qui essaieraient de sourire à mes dépents.Je me retourne juste au pied de l'escalier et fixe tous mes camarades de Serpentard présents dans la pièce.

-Ce que je fais avec ces photos ne vous regarde pas, commençais-je. Le prochain qui touche à mes affaires, ce n'est pas à l'infirmerie qu'il ira mais à Sainte Mangouste afin qu'on puisse lui réparer les multiples blessures que je lui aurais causées.

Je tourne les talons et gravis l'escalier menant au dortoir. J'entre dans mon dortoir et vais directement à mon lit. Je m'y assois, pose le livre sur mon dessus de lit et me prends la tête entre les mains. Je croyais pourtant avoir fait attention.

-Apparement pas assez, dis-je tout en m'allongeant sur mon lit tout en ayant fermé les rideaux.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire si Potter sait que je l'ai espionné depuis notre première année ? Et surtout que va t-il en penser? Je me rappelle soudain de Weasley et Granger. "Tu te trahis", c'est ce que miss-je-sais-tout à dit quand je leur ai dit qu'ils avaient perdu leur "héros". Ils devaient savoir à ce moment-là. Je reprends mon album et le tourne dans tous les sens.

Tout ça à cause de ça. Tout ça parce que je me suis pris de passion pour la photographie et surtout celles concernant Potter. Une passion, c'est bien le mot. Une passion qui risque de me coûter cher. Je ferme les yeux et m'endors vite en serrant mon livre.

********

Je me réveille un peu plus tard. Je constate tout en m'asseyant sur mon lit que je tiens encore fermement mon album et surtout que, comble de l'horreur, mes vêtements sont tous froissés. Mais pourquoi je me suis endormi tout habillé? 

Je me lève maladroitement, manquant de trebucher sur mes chaussures. Je vais jusqu'à mon armoir, dépose mon album photo en prenant soin de le cacher puis, je prends des affaires de rechange et décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Je regarde avant l'heure qu'il est et constate qu'il est déjà  dix-huit heures. Je n'ai pas dormi longtemps.

J'entre dans la salle de bains et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je commence, tout d'abord, par me regarder dans la glace. C'est pas la joie. J'ai les cheveux dans tous les sens. On pourrait presque croire que je me suis battu avec quelqu'un.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux en essayant de les remettre un tant soit peu correctement mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je me deshabille, puis entre dans la douche. Je prends le temps de savourer le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau puis entreprends de me laver les cheveux. Rien de tel pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ces cheveux indisciplinés.)

Je reste une vingtaine de minutes sous la douche puis me sèche et m'habille. Ca fait du bien. Je sors de la salle de bains et vais jusqu'à mon lit quand je remarque que Blaise est là.

-Alors Drago, pas trop en manque de Potter?

-Ferme-là. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

-Oh! Mais c'est l'affaire de tout le monde justement. J'aimerais bien savoir quelle explication tu vas donner pour expliquer ces photos?

Je ne réponds pas et sors du dortoir avec fureur. Je claque la porte derrière moi et descends dans la Salle Commune. Je sens une goutte d'eau tomber sur mon front et dégouliner le long de mon visage. Avec tout ça, j'ai encore les cheveux mouillés.

Tant pis, je ne veux pas remonter. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce tout le monde s'arrête soudainement de parler. Il me dévisage tous comme si j'étais un monstre de foire. Je feins de les ignorer pour ne pas montrer que ça me touche.

Je passe devant eux la tête haute et sors de la Salle Commune. Arrivé dans le couloir, je soupire. C'est très difficile d'ignorer les regards curieux surtout quand ces regards curieux sont pour une chose qu'ils trouvent indignes de notre maison.

J'avance dans le couloir, regardant machinalement les tableaux puis sursautent quand je vois quelque chose sortir de la toile.

-Peeves, espère d'idiot, tu m'as fait peur.

-Peur? Eh eh! Sourit le fantôme.

Il se met devant moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. S'il n'était pas déjà mort, je lui aurais bien fait ravaler son sourire au fond de sa gorge. Il part, me traversant le corps. Je déteste cette sensation, j'ai l'impression d'avoir froid l'espace d'un instant. Je reprends mon chemin ne regardant plus les peintures mais mes pieds quand je heurte quelqu'un.

-Tu peux pas faire attention où tu marches? Dis-je avec colère à l'imbécile qui vient de me bousculer.

-Ce serait plutôt à toi de le faire Malfoy. Si au moins tu ne regardais pas que tes chaussures quand tu marches, tu ne m'aurais pas foncé dessus.

Je connais cette voix. Je lève la tête et tombe nez à nez avec Potter. Je fronce les sourcils. Moi qui pensais que ma journée ne pouvait pas être pire que ça et bien je me trompais. Potter me regarde avec un air indifferent.

Je passe à ses côtés sans un pardon. Je ne vais pas m'excuser alors que lui-même ne l'a pas fait. A nouveau, je reprends mon chemin. Décidemment, j'aurai eu droit à tous les obstacles. Apparement non, car, Potter me retient le bras.

-Quoi? Que veux-tu, Potter?

-C'est vraiment toi qui as pris ces photos?

Je me raidis d'un seul coup. Il a. . .Il a vu les photos? Je me retourne vers lui tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

-Ton silence me donne une réponse. Regarde-moi, Malfoy.

Je relève les yeux doucement. J'aimerais bien être ailleurs, j'aimerais bien aller me planquer dans les peintures ou disparaître dans les murs.

-Tu. . .tu les as eu comment?

-Elles ont circulé dans notre Salle Commune. Tu penses bien, que certains ont pris un malin plaisir à me les montrer pour que je puisse me moquer de toi.

Je baisse les yeux. Que je déteste m'abaisser comme je le fais maintenant ! Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Blaise m'a bien eu. Il voulait trouver un moyen de me faire tomber et il a réussi. Mais quel idiot j'ai été de garder ces photos mais d'un autre côté, je ne regrette rien.

-Oui, je sais très bien qui m'en veut assez pour faire ça.

-Elles sont très réussies, je trouve.

Je relève la tête, complètement abasourdi par son aveu. Il trouve que mes photographies sont réussies? Je sens mes joues s'enflammer d'un seul coup.

-C'est vrai? Demandais-je un peu trop rapidement.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je pense que tu as vraiment un don pour la photo. Par contre, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais que. . .

Il s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, tout en regardant derrière moi. Je le vois froncer les sourcils puis me tourne afin de savoir ce qui se passe derrière moi. Quelques Serpentards se tiennent devant nous, de grands sourires sur les lèvres, Blaise se trouvant en tête.

-Oh, les deux amoureux en plein rendez-vous, vous ne trouvez pas ça charmant? Scande-t-il devant tout le monde.

Je fronce les sourcils de colère. De quel droit ose-t-il émmettre de tel propos sur Potter et moi? Je serre le poing et commence à m'avancer vers lui, tout en lui lançant un regard mauvais qui fait frémir toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Je ne te permets pas de tels jugements, dis-je en serrant les dents.

-Vraiment? Pourtant, ça ne m'a pas l'air si faux que ça d'après les magnifiques photos que tu as faites de LUI.

Il fait un signe de tête en direction de Potter. Je tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce et semble regarder la scène d'un air indifférent. Je reporte mon attention vers Blaise qui, lui, sourit en montrant bien toutes ses dents.

Je me demande à quoi il ressemblerait s'il n'en avait plu? Ce serait très intéressant à tenter comme expérience.

-Alors, tu as perdu ta langue Malfoy? Continue-t-il avec le même ton de supériorité qu'il a pris depuis qu'il est arrivé.

-Tu vas perdre plus que ta langue, si tu continues à me provoquer de la sorte.

Sans d'autres mots, je tourne les talons et pars. Je passe à côté de Potter qui a toujours un air indifférent. Il ne pouvait pas réagir? Non, il a fallu qu'il reste aussi stoïque qu'une statue. Parfois, je le déteste vraiment et pourtant le reste du temps, c'est tout le contraire.

Je soupire. J'en ai vraiment marre. J'arrive dans le hall et sors directement dehors. Je m'arrête au niveau des marches et constate que le froid et très persistant. Je fais demi-tour. Il fait vraiment trop froid. Je change de direction et vais jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je serai peut-être plus tranquille, cette fois.

Je retraverse tout le hall et longe les longs couloirs de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut-être grand ce château ! Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout visiter et pourtant, ça fait sept ans que je suis ici. J'arrive en face de la porte de chêne donnant sur la bibliothèque et entre à l'intérieur.

Je traverse toute la bibliothèque sans bruit. Je remarque au passage que Granger et Weasley s'y trouvent et Potter aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais dans les rayons du fond, dans la section potions et prends un livre intitulé: "_Potions contre les sorts extraordinaires_".

Je m'installe au fond de la salle près du rayon où j'ai pris le livre et commence à le feuilleter. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai choisi ce livre mais c'est juste pour m'occuper. Je jette des regards furtifs à la table des trois Gryffondors. Ils sont tous en train de gratter sur leurs parchemins. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font pour être si absorbés par ce qu'ils écrivent.

Je vois soudainement Potter passer son morceau de parchemin à Weasley. Celui-si commence à lire sérieusement puis écarquille les yeux. Je le vois lever les yeux vers moi et très vite fait mine de lire. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe.

Je ne dois pas m'en préoccuper. Ca ne doit pas m'atteindre. Je commence à relire mon livre. _Afin de contrer le sort de "grandes mains", il faut pour cela effectuer une potion de rétrécissement, le sort "reducto" étant inefficace dans ce genre de situation. Le problème qui se pose est que celui qui a subi le sort, ne peut faire la potion lui-même, il est alors. . ._

Je m'arrête dans ma lecture quand je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je dévie mon regard du livre et pose mes yeux sur la personne qui me touche. Potter. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il bouge et s'assoit en face de moi.

-C'est intéressant, les. . .

Potter se penche pour mieux voir la couverture puis relève la tête.

-Les _"Potions contre les sorts extraordinaires"_? Finit-il.

-Je. . .heu. . .Oui, c'est intéressant. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là? Demandais-je froidement tentant de rattraper mon begaiement du début.

-Rien. Enfin, je voulais finir notre conversation de tout à l'heure. Tes camarades nous ont un peu dérangés.

-Ouais.

Je ferme mon livre et le pose sur la table. Je croise les mains et regarde Potter.

-Tu voulais savoir quelque chose, c'est ça Potter? Repris-je.

-Oui, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as pris ces photos de moi.

Je m'attendais bien à ce qu'on en arrive là un jour. Je crois que c'est le moment de m'expliquer. Après tout, il a bien le droit de savoir même si c'est à mes risques et périls.

-A vrai dire, commençais-je, au départ c'était pour pouvoir me moquer de toi. J'aurais eu des preuves si j'avais pris des choses compromettantes.

-Je vois, et maintenant?

-Maintenant, c'est différent. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu des photos qui puissent me faire supposer que tu faisais quelque chose de mal. A force de te prendre en photo, j'ai commencé à vraiment apprécier de le faire. Au fur et à mesure des années passées à Poudlard, j'ai continué la photographie et tu as été mon seul modèle. J'aurais pu arrêter, ce que j'ai fait n'était pas prudent mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'est à partir d'un intense réflexion, sur le fait que je continuais mes photos, que j'ai eu un declic.

-Quel genre de déclic? Me demande t-il prudemment.

Il n'a pas bougé de tout mon récit. Son visage est resté impassible, mais à présent, je vois bien qu'il y a une certaine marque de crainte sur son visage.

-Je. . .J'ai vraiment apprécié de faire des photos de toi et je. . .enfin. . .je me suis aperçu que je. . .

-Harry, tu viens?

C'est pas vrai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là? Juste au moment où j'allais lui dire. Je sais que je bégayais mais ce n'est pas une chose que je dis tous les jours et surtout à n'importe qui. Je jette un regard noir à Granger qui semble tout à coup un peu effrayée. Potter se lève et lui sourit.

-Je viens, Hermione. On se verra plus tard Malfoy.

Il me jette un regard désolé et s'en va. C'est pas possible. Je donne un coup dans la table. Mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle nous dérange? Je les regarde sortir, Weasley les ayant rejoint alors qu'ils s'en allaient. Je me lève à mon tour et vais reposer le livre que j'avais pris. Je reste un moment à contempler les rayons d'un air absent.

Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas un mal. J'ai failli lui dire que je l'aimais. Il m'aurait certainement ri au nez si je l'avais fait. Il m'aurait repoussé et ça aurait été encore pire qu'avant. Je sors de la bibliothèque passant entre les tables puis me dirige dehors.

Il fait froid mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. J'ai l'impression de me sentir prisonnier, d'être enfermé. Enfermé avec mes propres sentiments. Je sors dans la cours et la traverse. La neige a recommencé à tomber. Les traces qui se trouvaient un peu plus tôt sur la neige ont toutes disparues à présent.

J'aurais dû prendre mes gants, ça ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis dehors et je suis déjà gelé. Je me serre un peu plus dans mon manteau. Je vais m'asseoir sur un petit muret et regarde la neige s'accumuler dans la cour.

-Malfoy?

-Oui Potter?

J'ai su tout de suite que c'était lui. Personne ne prononce mon nom comme lui. Je ne le regarde pas et continue à observer la cour. Ce n'est pas que c'est véritablement intéressant mais j'aime observer les flocons virevolter sous l'effet du vent.

-On a toujours pas terminé notre conversation. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure.

Je me tourne vers lui une fraction de seconde puis regarde mes mains. Elles sont gelées par le froid. Je me les frotte l'une contre l'autre pour essayer de les rechauffer puis me décide à répondre à sa question.

-Je. . .Ce n'est pas important. Laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Je suis sûr que si. Tu avais pourtant l'air decidé tout à l'heure. C'est l'intervention d'Hermione qui t'a fait changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

Je prends plutôt ça comme une affirmation qu'une question. Je sais très bien qu'il a raison. Je sens une pression sur mon bras et regarde la main de Potter posée dessus.

-Tu peux me les remontrer tes photos? Me dit-il sans attendre ma réponse.

Je lève la tête vers lui et croise ses yeux émeraudes remplit de. . .bonheur? Harry me sourit presque tendrement et j'acquiesce sans me rendre compte de ce que ce geste peut signifier. Nous nous levons tous deux d'un même geste et retrons au chaud dans l'école.

-Je t'accompagne ou tu préfères y aller seul? Me demande-t-il.

-Je. . .seul.

-D'accord, je t'attends près du tableau d'affichage.

-Heu. . .D'accord.

Je n'arrête pas de bégayer mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai accepté. Je me dirige vers ma Salle Commune. Je n'arrive pas à penser correctement depuis quelques minutes. Il me trouble.

-Bonjour, me dit un tableau.

-Bonjour, répondis-je machinalement.

J'arrive à la Salle Commune et entre à l'intérieur. Je passe devant tous mes autres camarades sans vraiment faire attention aux regards d'intérêts qu'ils me portent et monte directement jusqu'à mon dortoir. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et en sors mon album photos.

Je ressors tout aussi rapidement que je suis entré, tout en tenant mon livre très fort contre moi. Je repasse une fois de plus devant les autres Serpentards sans leur adresser un regard et sors de la Salle Commune. Le trajet jusqu'au hall s'est passé si vite que j'ai eu l'impression d'arriver trop rapidement jusqu'au Survivant. Je lui tends l'album et baisse la tête.

-Tu viens, on ne va pas rester dans le hall.

J'acquiesce et nous montons les escaliers, jusqu'au septième étage. Nous arrivons devant une statue. Harry passe trois fois devant et je vois soudain une porte se matérialiser devant moi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandais-je.

-Ca s'appelle la "Salle sur demande".

-La "Salle sur demande"? Demandais-je incrédule. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle salle existait.

-Peu de monde sait qu'elle existe. On entre?

-Heu. . .Oui.

Ha rry ouvre la porte et nous entrons. Je regarde la salle et en fais le tour des yeux. Elle est simple, les murs sont de couleur bleu très foncé. En fait, c'est plutôt la couleur du ciel car des tâches blanches parsèment l'étendue bleu nuit. Un canapé au centre de la pièce. Une bibliothèque, une table basse, une cheminée où est allumée un feu.

-Tu aimes? Me demande t-il. J'ai remarqué que tu aimais beaucoup la neige.

-Mais, c'est toi qui a fait ça?

-Oui, cette salle apparaît quand on le souhaite très fort et elle peut matérialiser tout ce qu'on veut.

Il me sourit et va s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il commence à ouvrir mon album photos et le feuillette avec un regard intéressé. Il relève soudain la tête et me regarde.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir? Ce serait plus confortable que d'être debout, non?

-Oui.

Je vais juqu'à un fauteuil se trouvant en face du canapé et m'y assois. Je regarde Harry qui, lui, semble absorbé par le livre.

-Tu es vraiment doué.

-Je. . .merci, dis-je tout en rougissant.

-Tu peux venir à mes côtés, s'il te plait?

J'hésite un moment, me demandant pourquoi il m'a fait un telle demande, puis me lève. Je m'assois à ses côtés, très tendu.

-Merci.

Je le regarde étonné. Pourquoi me remercie-t-il?

-De quoi?

-D'avoir pris de ton temps pour faire ces photos.

-Je. . .je. . .Non. Merci à toi. Je te l'ai dit, tu es un très bon modèle.

-Merci. Et maintenant, je voudrais te remercier autrement.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il se rapproche de moi tout en posant l'album sur la table basse. Je me sens encore plus tendu. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est un leger contact, lèvres contres lèvres, aussi léger qu'un papillon. Le contact se rompt et je le regarde les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai surpris, me dit-il, mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire.

-Comment ça? Demandais-je en reprenant un peu de constance.

-Tu m'as donné une occasion de pouvoir te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est à dire de l'amour.

Je suis un peu destabilisé. Il. . .m'aime? Alors, il ne me repoussera pas si je lui dis que c'est réciproque.

-Mais, reprend t-il, je comprendrai que ce ne soit pas réciproque. J'ai peut-être mal compris tes sentiments et je. . .

-Non, le coupais-je, tu as très bien compris. C'est exactement ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure mais j'avais peur que tu me repousses. J'ai même eu peur que tu sois en colère contre moi pour les photos.

-Eh bien, tu vois, ce n'est pas le cas, au contraire. Je t'aime Drago. Dans un sens, je remercie Zabini pour avoir fait circuler tes photogaphies sinon, on en serait toujours au même stade.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je t'aime aussi Harry.

Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Tous mes sentiments passent par ce baiser. Nous nous séparons quelques secondes après, un sourire sur les lèvres et sortons de la "Salle sur demande". La salle disparaît.

-Les photos sont restées à l'intérieur, dit Harry.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave et qui sait peut-être que quelqu'un les trouvera un jour.

-Oui, qui sait?

**Fin!**

Reviews please !!!!! Bisousssssssssss. Nicolina. ^__________^


End file.
